


Roses Over the Scars of Our Past

by Your_Weird_Neighbor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Weird_Neighbor/pseuds/Your_Weird_Neighbor
Summary: Taken from a prompt I found on tumblr, which said"What if Lance, shiro and Keith were out shopping one day and there was a a natural disaster which lead to the mall they were in coming down, and lance and Keith were trapped under a large piece of metal, shiro had to pick which one he saved, unaware that lance was very much conscious while Shiro picked Keith. While the metal was pressed down further on him Shiro and Keith rushed to the hospital to get Keith checked out, unaware that lance was still alive."I took it and ran with it!





	1. Lilies Mean Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> The song was taken from Dua Lipa's "homesick" TOTALLY GORGEOUS GO LISTEN TO IT

Three people, two years together, and one day to change it all.

Shiro, Keith, and Lance ran as fast as they could through the small shopping center (which somehow seemed a lot freaking bigger if you were running for your life), as the red emergency lights flashed around them. Police officers were just ahead, waving a mother and her baby down the stairs and into the mall storm shelter.

Lance was waving his arms frantically, trying to get the officer’s attention so he wouldn’t close the doors.

But for some reason, the officer was only yelling at the trio.

And pointing above their heads, _that’s super wierd._

Lance and Keith looked at the strange officer in confusion, not understanding what he meant. It was only when Lance heard him that he finally understood.

“The ceiling! It’s gonna come down! Watch out for the ceiling!”

Lance and Keith only looked up to see the concrete structure fall right on top of them.

Lance heard Keith scream, which was something he had never heard before, before it all went black.

When Lance came to, it was cold. A hard chill that went straight down to his bones. He had never felt cold like this before. Then came the pain. Searing pain spread quickly through his abdomen, worse than he had ever felt before. It was worse than when he broke his arm in fourth grade, worse than when he had appendicitis in ninth. This pain was mind shattering, world altering pain.

Lance tried to scream, but nothing came out. It was like any sound he wanted to make was stuck in his throat, gagging and suffocating him.

He realised that trying to make sound was hopeless.

Lance tried to move his head, but it was stuck to one side under the weight of the concrete.

Lance still tried to move, still tried to see his other side, because he knew Keith was there. He prayed to God that Keith was alive, that Keith was able to move. If Keith died, Lance wouldn’t be able to go on. With only one of his loves, there would be no way that he would ever be the same.

_One of his loves. One of his loves. Shiro._

As Lance realised that Shiro had been behind him and Keith when the ceiling came down, he heard him from outside of the concrete.

That deep, beautiful voice had never sounded so good.

“Please, please my boyfriends are under there! Please, you have to get them out!”

This was the first time that Lance had heard Shiro’s voice so watery, so broken. With this realisation came the sound of sirens along with Shiro’s voice. And a new voice that Lance had never heard before. It was feminine, but it sounded full of authority.

“Sir, we can’t get both of them out right now. I wish we could, but we don’t have the equipment. We have contacted the U.S. military, but if we wait much longer, they both will die. We can get one of them out now though, sir. You can choose if you would like to.”

“What? No, I can’t just _choose_.” Lance heard Shiro’s voice crack on the last word.

“Sir, we don’t have much time. You either choose now, or they both die,” the woman ordered.

Lance heard a choked sob escape Shiro, as he said, “Please. The one on the right, with the pale hand sticking out from under it. His name is Keith. Please save him. I love him.”

“Yes, sir.” The woman’s voice was softer this time, almost sympathetic. “That one boys, on the right!”

Suddenly, Lance heard a cracking sound as the concrete was lifted. Lance tried to turn his head once more, trying to show that he was alive. _I’m still alive. Please save me. I’m alive. Save me. Please. PLEASE_.

Still, Lance couldn’t move his head. Lance soon realized that trying to move was hopeless. He heard the concrete get set back down.

“Keith!” He heard Shiro sob.

“Shiro?” Lance heard a small voice cough out. He had never heard Keith sound that weak before. “Wh-Where’s Lance?”

“Shhh… Baby, that’s not important. We need to get you into an ambulance and to the hospital. I’m going to ride with you, so I'll be right there. You’ll be okay baby, I promise.”

“Okay.”

Lance, underneath the concrete, finally let out his first sound. A horrible, gut wrenching sob escaped him.

_Not important. Not important. NOT IMPORTANT_.

Every horrible, terrible thought that Lance had ever had about himself was suddenly reality.

_Never part of the relationship. Charity case. Not wanted. Not needed._

_Never loved._

Lance heard the ambulance's loud sirens fade away, taking his boyfriends with him.

_Nonononononono. Please come back. I know you don’t need me, but I need you. Please come back. I need you. I love you._

Lance willed his voice to come back. Something, ANYTHING, to let the police know that he was still alive. He tried to speak, scream, cry, _anything_.

What came out of his throat was none of those things. Instead, what came out, was a song.

_“Here, where the sky's falling I'm covered in blue_

_I'm running and I'm crawling_

_Fighting for you_

_When the rain stops_

_Then, darling, what will I do_

_And I know I go all in_

_But why do I…”_

It was his, Shiro’s, and Keith’s song. The one they were going to play at their wedding.

As soon as the first of the lyrics flew through his lips, he began to grow louder. He NEEDED to make sure that they knew he was there. That he was alive. That he wanted to go home.

_“You give me a reason_

_Something to believe in_

_I know, I know, I know_

_You give me a meaning_

_Something I can breathe in_

_I know, I know, I know_

_It's a bittersweet feeling_

_Longing and I'm leaving_

_I go, I go, I go_

_But I wish I was there with you_

_Oh, I wish I was there with you.”_

Finally, as he finished the chorus, he heard someone finally run over to him. It was the same woman from before.

“Guys! Get over here! That other boy! I can hear him! He’s gotta be alive!”

The familiar sound of the concrete being lifted up reached his ears once again. Only this time, it was on the side that he was facing towards. Lance could have cried when he saw the red and blue lights from on top of the police cars. He didn’t though. He just kept singing.

“Hurry men! Get him outta there!”

He felt himself be lifted into the air. But for some reason, the lower half of his body felt heavier than normal.

Through his lidded eyes, he could see all of the officers looking at him. But not at him him, at his stomach. That caught his attention.

“Oh my God.”

“Sarge, that’s a lot of blood. He might not make it to the hospital.”

“We have to try. We can’t get that thing out of him now. He’ll die too quickly from blood loss. Just get him into the ambulance goddammit!”

That caught his attention even more. Lance looked down at his stomach imploringly.

He quickly wished he hadn’t.

His stomach was more blood that skin. It was dripping off of his body quickly, maroon waterfalls making a mess of the gurney he was quickly laid upon.

But what really caught his eye wasn’t the blood, but the metal pole that was sticking out of his body.

Lance finally let himself scream.

He felt his chest vibrate with the force of his wails as he was lifted into the ambulance.

A middle aged nurse held his hand, right where Shiro should have been.

Lance squeezed it anyway.

He didn’t stop screaming until finally, _finally_ , the nurse stabbed a long needle into his arm, and pumped a clear liquid into his bloodstream.

Everything went black again, except this time, he was alone


	2. Daffodils Mean New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGHHH i was SO SURPRISED at all of the positivity this work got (i may have cried a lil bit) and I am SO THANKFUL FOR THAT. This work will definitely be continued and i am excited to continue!

When Lance woke up, it was cold. Only it wasn’t physical cold this time, but inside of him.

_In his heart._

_Shiro. Keith. They left me._

 

_I’m alone._

 

He felt pressure start to build up behind his eyes. _Nononono. Don’t cry. You don’t deserve to cry. You couldn’t even keep your boyfriends loving you._

_Disgusting._

 

_Worthless._

 

_Unloveable._

Lance was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening. It was the first time that he realized where he was.

The white walls of the hospital room suddenly seemed like they were closing in on him. The I.V.’s and tubes sticking out of his skin were suddenly that much more painful. Lance felt his breathing start to quicken, and the monitor next to him start to beep erratically with him.

“Sir.”

He faintly registered a kind voice next to him, a hand being placed on his shoulder.

“Sir!”

He started to shake violently, the first of his tears beginning to fall.

“MR. MCCLAIN. Please calm down. You’re all right. We’ve transferred you to a hospital in Sunset, Florida, where we’ve been told your family and friends live.”

Lance felt his breathing begin to slow at the mention of his family, but his tears kept falling involuntarily.

“M-My family?” Lance choked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

“Yes, sir. You can visit with them, but we have to check your vitals first. You sure caused us a scare here, Mr. Mcclain.”

“W-What? What happened? W-Why did I scare y-you?” Lance stuttered, his tears finally subsiding. _What happened? Am I going to be okay?_

The nurse, who he could see from her name tag was named “Plaxum”, pressed a device to his pulse as she answered him.

“Well, sir, when you were pulled out from beneath a piece of the structure, we found that the only thing keeping you from being crushed under the concrete was a pole that had pierced you through the abdomen.”

Lance gasped audibly. _How am I still alive? There is NO WAY I could have survived that. Why did I survive?_

Ignoring his obvious confusion, Plaxum continued, “We immediately performed emergency surgery to remove the pole, and to prevent further blood loss.”  He saw her smile at him softly, putting her pen down on her clipboard. “You miraculously survived Lance.” It was the first time she had spoken his first name. “It seems like you have much more to do on this Earth before you really go.”

Lance smiled back at her when she said that.

_Maybe I’m not so worthless._

Plaxum continued, “Seeing that you had no _real_ connections in Las Vegas, we transferred you here, to Sunset, where we found that you had family and friends. We felt that you could recover better here.”

Lance felt a punch to the gut at the mention of “no _real_ connections.” It was like his relationship of two years had never happened.

_Did it though? Sounds like a real charity case to me. I bet they just pitied me, and faked the relationship to make me feel better. I can’t believe I burdened them this much._

_Maybe this is better for them._

Lance didn’t correct Plaxum. Maybe it was better for them for him to leave.

Lance startled when Plaxum suddenly snapped her binder shut.

“Alrighty!” Plaxum exclaimed brightly,   “You are going to be just fine, save for some scarring that will occur where the wound took place. But other than that, you’ll be free to leave in just two weeks! That’ll give your small intestine time to heal after it was torn by the pole. Until then, your family and friends will be able to visit you at any time and we’ll bring you food. Just take it easy, okay?”

Lance nodded. _Two weeks? Might as well be two years._

Plaxum smiled. She turned to leave, saying, “Oh, and two of your friends are here. They said their names are Hunk and Pidge. Should I let them in?”

Lance brightened immediately at the names mentioned. It had been _years_ since he had last seen Pidge and Hunk. The fact that they were there made his heart warm again. “Oh my gosh! Of course! Thank you.”

Plaxum smiled at him again, and shut the doors behind her.

Lance smiled to himself, and began to rest his eyes.

Barely thirty seconds had passed before the doors of his hospital room were slammed open, Hunk and Pidge barreling through.

“Lance!”

“Oh my God! Are you okay? Wait no! Of course you’re not! What am I thinking?”

_Classic Hunk._

_“_ You stupid son of a bitch! What the fuck did you think you were doing? Getting impaled a normal thing for you?!”

_Classic Pidge._

Lance laughed. It was nice to see them again, even if they had changed a little bit over the years.

Pidge’s hair was longer, longer than he had ever seen it before. She had grown into more feminine features over the years, and had started wearing more dresses. She had grown at least 3 inches, and wasn’t busty, but she still had soft curves around her hips. Basically, Pidge had turned into a total knockout.

Hunk had lost most of his roundness over the years, but the feeling of comfort when seeing him never left. His dimples were still there, but his jawline was more pronounced. Instead of a soft teddy bear, Hunk had cut muscles all over his body. All in all, Hunk had turned into, well, a hunk!

“Guys, guys, I’m okay! Seriously, I’ll be fine. I guess I just have to stay here for a little while,” Lance smiled, shooting finger-guns at the two.

“Well, at least you’ve got two amazing boyfriends to keep you company while you’re cooped up in here,” Hunk smiled.

“Damn straight. Hey, where are they though? Making out in the hospital cafeteria?” Pidge cut in, punching Lance in the shoulder lightly.

Lance felt his heart squeeze at the thought of his _(ex?)_ boyfriends, knowing that he was all the way across the country without them.

_Stop that. They aren’t my boyfriends, not anymore. I was just a burden to them, they don’t need me._

_They’re better off without me._

Seeing Pidge and Hunk looking at him intently, Lance finally ripped an answer from his suddenly parched throat.

“It, uh, it didn’t work out. It’s better this way anyway.”

_Huh. Not a complete lie. That’s surprising._

Hunk’s and Pidge’s faces contorted in pity.

_They probably expected that anyway._

_“_ Aw, dude, that sucks. But that means you can stay here, right?” Hunk, always the optimist, said.

“Yeah man, I’ve been looking for a roommate ever since this hoe,” Pidge bumped her shoulder against Hunks side, “married Shay and left me to rot.”

 _Stay here? In Sunset?_ Lance hadn’t thought about it, but now, after everything, the idea seemed like the most enticing thing ever.

“Pidge, what? You can’t just invite me to move in with you. I’ll be intruding! I wouldn’t wanna do that to you.” Lance exclaimed,  surprised that Pidge would even offer such a thing.

Pidge’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Bruh, we lived together for FOUR YEARS. Why wouldn’t I offer? Plus, I’ve still got most of your stuff, since you, Keith, and Shiro basically eloped with just some clothes, toiletries, and pictures. Plus, I need your cooking back.”

Hunk cringed. “Yeah, she’s been living off Ramen, Doritos, and Twinkies for the past two years.”

To say Lance was surprised would be an understatement. He could just move in? Ni questions asked? It sounded too good to be true.

“A-Are you sure?” Lance asked, one more time.

“Definitely. And if you ask one more time, I swear to God I will throw your bed out and you’ll have to sleep on my shitty couch.”

Lance cringed, Pidge really did have a shitty couch.

“A-Alright. I’ll move in,” Lance said, nodding in confirmation.

_Maybe I'll be able to move on here. Away from them._

 

_They need space from me anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, bookmarks and comments! Make sure to keep commenting with ideas and questions!
> 
> PS i forgot to say on my last chapter that U have a tumblr! You can talk to me about ANYTHING at my personal account  
> @weird-wired and you can talk to me about this fic @rosebedfics

**Author's Note:**

> UGH if u made it here, u are a trooper! Good job! Just comment and kudos and bookmark and all that good shit, and I'll love you forever! I also wanna know if i should continue! Thank you!


End file.
